


High School Never Ends

by belizafryler



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Multichapter, Romance, Rumbelle - Freeform, Slice of Life AU, Work In Progress, fluffy au, just out of school AU, reuploaded, some smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Fresh out of high school, Robbie Gold and Belle French are ready to take on the world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded to fix typos and consistency errors.
> 
> This has fifteen chapters and will be updated on Mondays.
> 
> I'm always open to prompts. Comments encourage me to keep posting. <3

Belle’s makeup was perfect. She made sure of it. That doesn’t stop her from checking again, looking critically into the tiny mirror by her apartment door. Gary would love the makeup, she was sure. Once that was decided, she made her way out of the apartment, driving to the Rabbit Hole, which is where Gary told her to meet him.

She was just now allowed to go into the building, having turned eighteen the week before. And now she was going to experience it, be with Gary for the first time. At least, that’s what she believed was going to happen as she walked into the room confidentially. Confidence that soon faded to utter despair as she looks around the building, and her eyes land on Gary… Gary, who was currently grinding against a girl that could be her twin.

Heartbreak was all she felt as she ran back out, through the back door, trying not to be noticed. But noticed she was, it seems, as she heard the door click back shut. “Are you alright?” A male voice asked her, but it was too accented to be Gary’s. She looked up to see Robbie Gold, from her chemistry class. He turned eighteen a year ago, and was nearing his nineteenth birthday.

“Yeah.” Belle lied, looking down at her feet. She glanced up at him, her eyes watery. She was sure her makeup was now a mess. “I’m fine.”

“No,” Robbie argued. “I don’t think you are. What is it?” he carefully sat beside her on the ground.

Belle sighed, and looked down again. “It’s nothing. It’s just-” she blushed lightly. “I’m going to sound so stupid, Robbie, why am I like this?”

He shot her a crooked grin. “I don’t think you’re capable of sounding stupid, Belle. Tell me what’s wrong.” he pleads.

Belle sighed again, and leaned into his shoulder. “I was supposed to be on a date tonight… I thought.” Belle admitted, quietly.

“What happened?” Robbie asked, voice just as soft. “Did he hurt you, Belle?” his eyes turned cold, dangerous. Belle shivered.

“Oh, no.” Belle assured him. “Nothing like that. He just- he’s in there, alright. With another girl.” she looked down with another sigh.

Robbie’s eyes softened, and the dangerous look is gone. “Oh.” he put his arm around Belle then, gentle yet strong. “Well, fuck him.” he spat with a wink. “Not literally. He’s a piece of shit.” he announced animatedly, clearly trying to make her laugh.

It worked. Belle giggled, and shoved his side playfully. “You’re funny when you curse.” she said.

Robbie rolls his eyes. “Well I’m about to get fucking hilarious.” he declared, laughing. “Seriously, Belle. Show me which it is. I’ll beat the hell out of him. No one who has you, needs to be looking at anyone but you.” he looked pensive.

Belle blushed, looking at him suddenly shyly. “It’s okay.” she assured him. “I’m happy here.” she whispered, her head leaning onto his shoulder.

Robbie dared to kiss her head. “I’m glad.” he whispered back, and as he pulled her closer, she smiled, looking into his eyes happily. 

“Robbie?” she asked.

“Yeah, Belle?” he whispered, his breath coming in quick little pants from their close proximity.

“Will you kiss me?” Her breath was his breath. She couldn’t tell who stopped breathing, but there’s no breath coming from either of their mouths.

Instead of a verbal answer, Robbie leans down and presses their lips together gently. “Oh my God, Belle.” he whispered reverently.

Belle giggled against his lips, pulling away with a blush. “I’m so sorry.” she laughed again.

“You’re allowed to laugh, you know.” Robbie winked at her, and then swooped in, catching her lips in his again. “I like your laugh.”

Belle let out a soft moan, causing her to jump in surprise. He wrapped his arms around her tightly when she started to pull away again.

“I’ve wanted you forever.” Robbie whispered in awe, before she can apologise for the noise. It’s clear he never thought he would be in this position.

Belle glanced at him shyly. “You didn’t say anything.” she accused him quietly.

“You were always trailing after Gary.” he pointed out, just as quietly. “I didn’t want to be the guy you settled for. I wanted you to come yourself.” he admitted.

“I wouldn’t have been settling.” Belle assured him fiercely, pushing her hands into his hair uncertainly. She was so painfully new at this. “You’re an amazing guy, Robbie Gold, and any girl would be lucky to have you.”

“I want you to have me, Belle French.” Robbie says, just as fierce.

“I want to have you.” Belle smiles at him, leaning their foreheads together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for a fist fight in this chapter, but it's not very descriptive. Just thought I'd warn anyhow <3

 

Robbie and Belle could have spent an eternity together, in the back of the Rabbit Hole. However, they eventually had to leave. They did, walking hand in hand and quietly talking in the loud room. He walked her home, and they'd been inseparable ever since.

 

Robbie decided, one day, to take her back to the place they'd met. He takes her to the Rabbit Hole, and dances with her long into the night. He wrapped his arm around her as he recognised one of the guys from school. Gary. His heart constricted painfully as he realised who it was, the boy that had caused Belle to be distracted from him for so long. No longer. He dipped down and kissed her gently on the lips.

 

Belle laughed, kissing him in return and wrapping her arms around his neck. She'd grown bolder, more confident, since she's been with him, he reflected. She's now more than an expert at kissing, and she did often. Kissing him, she had told him one day, was one of her happiest pastimes. Even still, he dreads the moment when she saw Gary. Since that night that they'd discovered they returned each other's feelings, Gary had been out of the picture.

 

Robbie was pretty confident in the fact that Belle was his girl now, but even still, he was worried. He can feel the exact moment she realised Gary was there. She tensed slightly, and then she relaxed into his hold. "You want to leave?" Robbie asked carefully.

 

She shook her head, though, and spoke calmly, carefully. "No. I don't care if he sees me.. I'm with you now, Robbie." she reached up and kissed him again, pulling his head down softly to her level.

 

"Yeah." Robbie agreed against her lips with a smile. "You're with me. Forever." he kissed her gently.

 

They continued that way for a few minutes, just kissing, before Gary notices Belle in the Rabbit Hole. He made his way over to them. "Hey, Belley." he greeted Belle with what Robbie was sure was his best charming smile. It made him want to punch the boy. "Want to go get a drink?"

 

Belle shook her head, laughing coldly at him. "That you spike? No thanks." She knew now of the tricks he played on girls. The games he played with them. Robbie told her, in the middle of the night, under the stars. She’d been horrified. And grateful that Robbie had saved her. So, so grateful.

 

"You accusing me of drugging people?" Gary asked, stepping closer. "You're here with him after all." he snorted. “Are you sure you want to do that when you could be here with me?”

 

Robbie glared at him, pulling Belle a little closer, but said nothing. He knew Belle had to fight her own battles.

 

"He's a perfect gentleman." Belle scoffed at Gary. "He knows how to properly treat someone. Anyone."

 

Gary laughed.. "Whatever. Come on. Let's get out of here." he took her elbow, and that's when Robbie snapped.

 

Robbie slammed his hand down on Gary's shoulder. "You don't touch her." he snapped angrily.

 

Gary snarled, and grabs Robbie's arm by his wrist. "Let go of me." he growled forcefully.

 

Belle shrieked, and backed up. "Robbie, stop." she pleaded.

 

Robbie couldn’t hear her, too caught up in rage as he wrenched his arm away from Gary and punches him in the face. He steps in front of Belle to protect her. All he knew was that he had to protect his Belle.

 

But Robbie was too slow, and Gary too fast. His well aimed punch hit Belle in the shoulder, and all Robbie saw was red.

 

Robbie launched himself at Gary as Belle cried out in pain, slamming his fist into Gary's face as many times as he can manage. Gary was thrown to the floor, kicking and screaming.

 

Belle looked frantically at Robbie. "Robbie, stop, please. You're going to kill him." She begged.

 

Robbie finally tore his glance away from Gary's bruised body to glance at Belle.

 

"Come with me. Walk away." Belle looked at him pleadingly. "Come with me, and we can be together.” she whispered. "Come with me." she repeated, stepping back.

 

Robbie pulled away from Gary carefully, glaring at the figure until he fell back down onto the floor. Robbie steps closer to Belle. "Okay." he whispered. "I'll come with you."

 

Belle lets out a breath she hadn’t known she was holding. "Let’s go." she agreed as they walk out amidst the crowd yelling about.

 

"Yeah." Robbie whispered.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short ish chapter but it's semi smutty so?

Robbie looked at Belle hesitantly, unsure if he’s heard her right.

Taking pity on him, she repeated herself. “Make love to me, Robbie.”

His eyes water, looking at her in her robe. They’d been sharing Belle’s apartment for the last two weeks, and shared a bed that entire time, but they’d never done more than chastely cuddle.

“Are you sure, Belle?” Robbie breathed, pulling her closer even while he asked.

“Of course. I love you, Robbie.” Belle smiled tremulously at him.

“I love you too.” Robbie assured her, pulling her towards the bedroom and kissing her softly, laying her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. “So much.”

Belle moaned, pulling him closer as their tongues mated, slow and languid in his movements.

Robbie strips them of their clothes slowly, his eyes always asking the same question before he touched her. Each time, her own crystal blue eyes answer him with a smile.

Robbie mapped her body out with his lips, bringing her off into bliss multiple times before he can stand it no longer, pulling her closer as she cries out. He slid home, for the first time feeling as if he belonged somewhere.

“I love you.” they breathed out at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE I'M NOT DEAD AND NEITHER IS THIS FIC

Robbie looked at Belle happily, his arm slung around her waist. "Do you want to go in and get something?" he asked, laughingly, as he glances towards what she's looking at. The ice cream parlour.

"Can we?" Belle asked excitedly, tearing her gaze from the shoppe to see his face. "Please?"

"Of course, babe." Robbie laughed, pulling his girlfriend into the shoppe. They walk right up to the counter, and Belle began to look at the ice cream flavours. "What do you want, love?" he asked her, smiling at her childlike glee of the ice cream.

"I don't know. There's so many flavours!" Belle laughed.

"I want rum raisin." he announces decidedly, glancing down at the ice cream in question. Belle looked at the tag. It claimed to be vanilla, with caramel and nuts in it.

"Rum raisin, hm?" Belle asked teasingly. "I'll take the triple grape icee." she said to the cashier. "And he'll have a scoop of rum raisin, apparently." She giggled.

Robbie rolled his eyes, and paid for the ice cream before going to sit down at a booth with Belle.

"I've never had rum raisin." Belle commented, licking the ice cream in her hand.

"Never?" Robbie asked in surprise. "Here, try some of mine." he offers her his cone.

She licked a long taste of it, and giggles as some manages to land on her nose. She hummed as she swallows the taste of ice cream, and shivered as the caramel and nuts come into play. "That is so you." she announced, glancing mischievously at him.

"Is that an insult? Or a compliment?" He took the ice cream back, and nibbled at it.

"It's all plain on the outside, but with hidden flavour." Belle explained. "You're all normal looking, but you're amazing on the inside." she winked. "I should call you Rum." she said, her eyes glancing over to him.

"Okay." Robbie, or should he say Rum, hummed contentedly. "I'll be your Rum, love." he smiled at her.

Belle beamed and leaned in to kiss him sloppily, their lips slippery from the ice cream. "Good. Mine." she teasingly said.

But Rum, Robbie, whatever she decided didn’t hesitate. “Yours.”


	5. Chapter 5

Robbie looked in front of him, his heart pounding in his chest as he signs the piece of paper on the table. He just bought his first house, and he felt finally free. He could come and go as he pleased. He doesn’t have to bother his aunts anymore, bless the three of them.

Belle didn’t know about this yet. He’s going to surprise her. He couldn’t wait to see her face, the pleased little smile she’ll wear. Maybe she’ll be happy enough that she’ll say yes to his idea. He hoped so.

Speaking of Belle, he smiled as his phone buzzed in his pocket. She’d sent him a text, with a photo of.. Her famous pout. He quickly opens the text, nervous to see what had made her upset. _I miss you,_ the text reads. _Why aren’t you in school? Are you alright?_

He was strangely pleased to see her concern, even though it’s unnecessary. _I’m fine,_ he types into his phone hurriedly. _Just.. Can you come here?_ He texted her the address of his new house, well hopefully, their new house. He then put his phone back into his pocket without waiting for a response. 

A few minutes later, he saw Belle jogging quickly towards him. “Robbie!” she shouted, running into his arms with a relieved laugh. “Are you okay?” she demanded to know. 

Robbie nodded, laughing as he spun her around. “I wanted you to be the first person to come.” he explained, gesturing to the house.

“Robbie,” she asked teasingly. “Did you break into a house and graffiti our names?” 

Robbie outright laughs at that. “Of course not. I bought it.” he whispers, pulling her into his arms. 

She gasped, and yes, there’s that pleased little smile of hers he’d been hoping for. “You bought a house?” she demanded. 

He nodded softly. “Yeah… I thought it was high time I got out of my aunts hair.” he explained quietly. “Do you like it?”

Belle grins at him brilliantly. “It’s beautiful. I can only hope there’s beds.” she teases.

Robbie laughed again, pulling her tighter against him. “There’s a guest room, too. Well.. I prefer to call it yours, but if you don’t want it then it can just be a guest room…” he floundered for the right words. 

But he didn’t need them, Belle whips around in his arms and kisses them right off of his mouth. “You want me to live with you?” she breathed

“I wanted a space for us to be ourselves. I know you have your apartment, but..” he explained softly, stroking her hair. “I wanted to surprise you.” She laughed giddily, folding her head against his chest. 

“You did surprise me, babe.” she assured him. “In the most wonderful way. Of course I want to live with you.” She gushed, pressing closer to him.

And so they walk into the house, and he showed her the rooms. It was the end of the perfect day.


End file.
